


At the Gym

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re staring again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Gym

“You’re staring again,” Sura said as her and Mira ran on the treadmills, which gave a great view of the blonde woman using the punching bag across the gym. She turned the treadmill off and stepped off, reaching for her towel to wipe away the sweat. “I don’t know why you don’t just go and talk to her. What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

“Finding out that they’re married to someone who ends up becoming your best friend?” Mira said, stepping off her own treadmill and guzzling down her water. “I mean that’s what happened the last time I tried to talk to someone attractive.”

 

Sura chuckled softly. “I don’t know, I think that worked out perfectly.” She patted Mira on the shoulder before walking towards the locker. “You like boxing and she’s punching a bag. Go say something to her. Not everyone you talk to is going to be married, Mira.”

 

Mira sighed heavily and gathered up her things. She looked towards the locker room before looking back at the woman across the gym. It wasn’t the first time they had been at the gym together, and every time Mira tried to push her towards her. After a deep breath, she walked across the gym and set her things down next to the weight rack.

 

The blonde woman turned around and looked her up and down. “Hello,” She said, grabbing a water bottle off the floor. “I’ve seen you before.”

 

“My friend and I come here ever Tuesday and Thursday,” Mira said. “I’m Mira.”

 

The woman smiled and reached a hand out towards her. “Saxa. Nice to meet you, Mira.”


End file.
